super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Widow vs Crimson Viper
Description Black Widow vs Crimson Viper is a hypothetical DEATH BATTLE Interlude Wiz: Female agents, trained to kill and take down targets from the shadows or face to face. Boomstick: And they're totally hot, too! Wiz: Black widow, the acrobatic S.H.I.E.L.D. agent of the avengers. Boomstick: And Crimson Viper, CIA agent and SIN undercover spy. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapon, armor and skill, to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE! Black Widow Wiz: Natasha Romanoff is one of the best S.H.I.E.L.D. agents out there. Boomstick: I'm not gonna bother asking you what S.H.I.E.L.D stands for. Wiz: I'm not gonna bother explaining it to you, either. Natasha does not possess any natural superpowers, but she was subjected so a sort of injection that allows her body to stop aging. Boomstick: Now that's my kind of woman! Wiz: Black Widow is an expert marksman, extremely acrobatic and an excellent martial artist. She often fights alongside Hawkeye, the trick shooter of the Avengers. The two had a relationship for a while, but when Hawkeye discovered that Black Widow was infiltrating HYDRA, he mistook Widow's infiltration as an act of betrayal to S.H.I.E.L.D. as well as the Avengers. The two of them fought each other, and it was decisive that even though Hawkeye was able to trap Widow with a trick arrow, Widow decimated Hawkeye in a hand-to-hand, no restrictions fight. Boomstick: And Hawkeye learned all his skills from Captain America, remember that. Wiz: In the first avengers movie, Widow is seen wielding dual pistols for the most part, however, she is an expert in the fields of weaponry. Moments after picking up an alien spear, she learned to properly use it as a long range weapon. In the second movie, Widow is shown using batons that can generate electricity and pierce through solid metal. She can even utilize Captain America's shield just like Cap himself, somehow. A quick learner and adaptable fighter, Widow's acrobatic skill allows her to take down giant mech suits in a matter of seconds using only her most standard weapon, a pair of wrist gauntlets that can fire... Boomstick: I'd say they're like tranquilizer darts, but they could also be bullets as far as I'm concerned. Wiz: You think a simple agent and acrobat is of little use in the avengers, but she actually helps. Boomstick: Black Widow can hold her own against an army of Chitari, and she can single-handedly decimate a squadron of AIM soldiers using her bare hands! That's a tribute there! Wiz: Widow is shown to hold her own against huge numbers of armed enemies who are expert fighters on many occasions, however, if faced against opponents with extreme power like Thanos or Hyperion, she needs a team to back her up. Boomstick: Beware the Black Widow, for her venom is nothing but lethal. Black Widow: And for your information, there are no weak avengers! Crimson Viper Wiz: Her real name is Maya, and despite being a single mother, she is a CIA agent. Boomstick: Also known as a BADA$$! Wiz: In one of the street fighter animated movies, she is shown working for Seth, the leader of SIN. You might be wondering which side she's really on, but she is really working in SIN as an undercover agent. Boomstick: Exactly how she infiltrated SIN is unknown, but we don't need to get into EVERY LITTLE DETAIL OF EVERY LITTLE THING, now DO WE! Wiz: Okay, I'm sorry about that churro, Boomstick! Boomstick: I bet it was delicious... Wiz: Anyway, she entered SIN's worldwide fighting tournament. She dons one of SIN's mighty battle suits loaded with a wide range of weaponry. Boomstick: Full with shock gloves that can channel electricity and create a seismic wave by Viper punching the ground. This is a move called the seismic hammer. She also wears footwear that look like high heels but they double as hover boots as well as FLAMETHROWERS?!!? That's just awesome. Wiz: Her excuse for entering the tournament was to test the suit's capabilities. Her true intentions, however, were to test the fighter's capabilities as well as attempting to take down Seth, also known as Number 15. Boomstick: I want one of those suits! GIMME GIMME GIMME! Wiz: You would look ridiculous in heels, though. Boomstick: Anything for kick-a$$ weaponry! Hell yeah! Wiz: It can be inferred that she underwent standard CIA agent training, the martial arts that Viper potentially knows would include Krav Maga and judo. Even though she may not be the best martial artist per se Viper has shown to have excellent control over her weapons. She can hold her own against the likes of Chun-Li and Ryu. And in a fight against Cammy White, she injured Cammy so much that she needed to consult a doctor. Viper is a professionally capable individual that spends way too much time on her job. Even so, she wishes that she can spend more time with her daughter, Lauren. Boomstick: The power of motherly love... C. Viper: Yes, that's right, understood. Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a CATFIGHT! Wiz: Boomstick! Boomstick: Sorry, IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!! DEATH BATTLE Viper just finished a match against Ken Masters, Ken Masters is down, and Viper decides to move on the the next battle. Viper: Who am I up against next? A woman in black approaches Viper, it's Widow. Widow: I'll play with you. Viper: Let's hope you'll pose a worthy challenge! FIGHT! Widow pulls out her batons, and Viper charges up her gloves. Viper: Thunder Knuckle! Both their fists collide with each other, and the scene gives off a sizzling sound of electricity. The two back away from each other. Widow brandishes her batons and Viper counters each attack with her fists. More sizzling noise is heard. Viper punches the ground with a loud cry, and a few cracks appear on the ground she just punched. Widow jumps up to avoid the Seismic Hammer. Widow punches Viper in the head, and proceeds to knock her down was a subsequent sweep, a low kick to the legs. Viper get tripped. Widow fires two darts. Viper barely dodges them both. Widow charges forward and kicks Viper twice, Viper chooses to block with her arms, and she did block both kicks. Viper flips and unleashes a burning kick, it hits Widow and Viper hits her with two charging punches with charged gloves. Widow lies on the ground, immobilized. Viper intends to step on Widow, but Widow immediately stands up and starts to box Viper. Widow throws two fearsome straight punches and finished with an uppercut to the jaw. Viper drops back, but she does a back somersault and stands up immediately, she was panting and breathing heavily. She charges her gloves and jumps up at Widow. Viper is about to punch Widow from above, but Widow counters with a flip kick. Widow fires two darts. Viper immediately blocks with a seismic hammer, raising dust and rubble. The darts drop, they failed to hit Viper. Widow charges at Viper, and Viper suddenly grabs Widow's shoulders, jumps on top of her, and shocks her with both her gloves. Viper: Be thankful I'm not snapping your neck! More sizzling noise is heard, and Widow grunts. Viper hits Widow's back with her elbow. Viper intends to finish everything off with her Ultra Combo: Burst Time. Widow suddenly recovers and somersaults behind Viper. Viper punches the ground, and she realizes that she missed. Widow sweeps Viper's legs again, and Widow grabs Viper's neck between her own legs, and slams Viper's head on the ground. Viper clenches her teeth as she feels the pain of the impact. Viper activates her hover boots, and she decides to counter with her other Ultra: the Viper Full Throttle. Widow somersaults forward, allowing Viper to miss the hit. Viper decides that Widow is too strong to beat, and she wants to fly off on her boots. Widow draw her pistols, and fires two bullets, they both hit. One hit Viper's right leg and the other hit Viper's left arm. Viper loses control over her boots, and she crash landed. Widow runs toward Viper and wants to finish her off. Viper, however, covering her wounds, uses her remaining strength and charges up her gloves. She is about to use the Emergency Combination, her Super Combo. Widow blocks the attack, and Viper is out of stamina. Widow throw a series of rapid punches and kicks until she jumps on Viper's shoulders. Widow draws out a piece of string, and she strangles Viper. Viper is gurgling, gasping for air, but it was too late. Viper closes her eyes and collapses on the ground, damaged with cracks. Widow: What's the thing you said about snapping necks again? You didn't finish! KO! Analysis Boomstick: All I can do is feel for Lauren... Wiz: You don't have to, Nightshadow012 simulates his fights, remember? Boomstick: Oh, okay then. I'll be seeing Viper again, I guess. Wiz: Viper has a varied arsenal, and her weapons are incredibly powerful, but raw power alone is not enough to take down Black Widow. Boomstick: SIN may have created Viper's gloves and boots, but Tony Stark himself made Widow her electric batons. Let's admit it, no weaponry beats Stark Industries weaponry. So even if Viper could get the upper hand for a little while, Widow also has a varied arsenal to counter Viper's attacks. Wiz: Widow's true trump card was her acrobatic skills and martial arts capabilities. Her speed would have been useless if she could not dodge Viper's attacks. Luckily, she is capable of dodging a Hammer industries mech suit's rapid fire as well as taking it down in under ten seconds. Boomstick: Yeah, even if Viper could hold her own against Ryu, Chun-Li or Cammy, she couldn't do the same with groups of armed men. But with Widow, that's another story. Wiz: Not to mention Widow has far more combat experience than Viper, and she even has a range advantage using her darts and guns. Her uncanny accuracy can also be used to take down Viper's flight. Moreover, Viper hardly ever uses her boot's hover function, and there's no reason to assume that she has full control over it. Boomstick: Even if she did, Widow could still shoot her down. Wiz: Ultimately, Widow matched and even surpassed Viper in speed, skill, weaponry and weaponry, leaving this victory pretty straightforward. Boomstick: Again, breathtaking. Wiz: The winner is Black Widow. NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! Boomstick: Remember last time I asked Nightshadow012 to pick the fighter he thought he would win? Wiz: Yea... Boomstick: He was right, he said Black Widow would win. Wiz: Okay... Boomstick: Now it's time for me to hold up my end of the promise. Wiz: So did you talk to him? Who does he want to appear in the next DEATH BATTLE? Boomstick: Well, he wants us to bring back a character... His favorite hero, actually... His original words were "I don't care if he loses, I just want to see him in action again." Wiz: Looks like we can do the simulation for him this time, who does he want to bring back? Boomstick:...... ...... ...... ...Captain America. Category:Death Battles Category:'Comics vs Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Completed Death Battles